Red Riding Hood the Rewrite
by dbud
Summary: In this version of the movie ending, Henry does not take Valerie rejecting him so well and takes out his displeasure on both her and her mother.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Red Riding Hood - the Rewrite**

By Dbud (feedback requested, dbud000 )

**Warning: this story contains rape and snuff**

Summary: this is a rewrite of the ending to the movie Red Riding Hood starring Amanda Seyfried. In this version, Henry does not take Valerie rejecting him so well.

* * *

Starring:

Amanda Seyfried as Valerie

Virginia Madsen as Suzette, Valerie's mother

* * *

Valerie and her mother Suzette moved quickly through the dark forest.

"We need to hurry Valerie," her mother warned, "With the wolf out we need to reach your grandmother's before sundown."

Valerie nodded while panting slightly as they increased their pace. Looking up she saw the golden orange glow of the sun as it began to sink further.

"It's not far now," she comforted her mother as they reached a large tree which was a landmark they used to help find the cabin of their grandmother, hidden deep in the woods.

A few minutes later they were both relieved as they reached the clearing and their destination. Their grandmother's home was roughly built but large and warm. A chimney jutted from the center indicating that a fire was built and both women knew that a delicious dinner was waiting for them both as well.

Things were getting bad in the village. The wolf was attacking nearly every night and more than a dozen people, including Valerie's own younger sister, had been murdered by the beast. But things had gotten worse with the arrival of a religious man named Solomon who had pledged to find and kill the wolf. But his methods were just as bad if not worse than the killings. Because of that, Valerie and Suzette had slipped from the village and were going to stay at their grandmother's until things improved.

Both women smiled warmly and stopped to embrace both believing that the sight of the cabin would bring better fortunes.

Pushing open the door and entering, Valerie called out, "GRANDMA!"

Her mother closed the door and began to remove her heavy cloak as her daughter stepped through the house continuing to call out.

"Grandma?" this time her voice changed as it formed a question as she got no response.

A large fire was built and roaring with a pot of stew boiling over it indicating the home had been occupied recently. Valerie walked behind the stairs as she peered into her grandmother's bed chamber, "Mother I don't...GRANDMA!"

The alarm in Valerie's voice caused her mother to rush towards her daughter who she found kneeling over the prone body of elderly woman.

"OH GOD! MOTHER!" Suzette called out and was even more horrified as she saw a pool of blood underneath her mother's body. Dropping to her knees, she and Valerie cradled the older woman's head.

"She's dead!" Valerie cried out, tears streaming down her face.

It was clear to both women that the woman who was one's mother and the other's grandmother was in fact dead; her throat had been slit and her eyes were open and dull.

"Wha-What happened? I d-don't und..."

As Suzette looked for any answers she could garner, Valerie's looked past her mother as she saw a young man step from a storage room and enter the bed chamber.

"HENRY?!"

Both women turned to see the teenager they both knew well enter.

"Oh Henry!" Suzette stood, "Thank god you are here. Someone killed my mother. W-we have to get out of here. It must have been the wolf."

Henry was the son of the wealthiest and most influential man in the village. He was tall and good looking. He and Valerie had been friends since they were children and Suzette had been preparing her daughter to marry Henry for years. Valerie though had always been smitten with another young man from the village; a man named Max, a poor woodcutter but Suzette was determined her daughter would marry someone of means.

"No," Henry told Suzette, "It wasn't the wolf."

"Wh-what? How can you..." Suzette's voice trailed off as she now looked at the young man standing before her. His clothes, normally of fine quality and clean, were stained with blood as were his hands.

"Henry? What happened here?" Suzette asked as she backed away in shock as if the idea of what had transpired was already forming in her mind.

Henry gave both Valerie and her mother a long stare that frightened the women. Valerie stood, "Tell her Henry...tell her you had nothing to do with this."

"I-I...can't Valerie. I did what I had to do."

"What?!" Valerie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Henry had always been a decent and honorable young man.

"You killed my grandmother? WHY!?"

As she asked, Valerie rushed forward and began to pound her tiny fists into Henry's broad chest as tears began to stream down her face. Reaching up, Henry caught Valerie by the wrists and held her arms. Looking up at him, Henry's face twisted to one of anger and rage...

"Because she was a whore...just like your mother and just like you!"

As he spoke, he let his hand fly...WHACK!...and backhanded Valerie across the face and sent the young woman sailing backwards until she slammed into the cabin wall and fell to her knees. Suzette, seeing her daughter abused, rushed forward...

"N-NO! STOP IT YOU BAST...URRRRKKK!"

Henry spun and took her by the throat, squeezing and cutting off her air.

"What? What did you say bitch!? This is all your fault!"

"H-Henry, you've lost your mind," Valerie pleaded as she climbed to her feet.

"ME?" he ask incredulously and tossed Suzette to the floor between the two of them, "Tell her...tell your daughter what you did!"

"What is he talking about mother?"

As Suzette hesitated, Henry grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. Producing a blood covered knife from his belt, he placed it against her throat, "Tell her whore!"

Valerie was obviously distraught as she thought she was going to watch her mother slaughtered just as her grandmother had been. But then Suzette spoke..."Yo-your sister...Henry's father was also her father. I h-had an affair with him and got pregnant."

Henry pushed Suzette hard to the floor as he released her, "See! I told you she was a whore! Do you have any idea what your betrayal did to my mother?! Having to see that cow of a girl every day in the village? I'm glad the wolf killed her, she deserved to die!"

Suzette was weeping hysterically, "I am so sorry Valerie. I should have told you!"

"No mother, it's alright, I forgive you!"

Henry snorted, "Of course you do whore!"

Stepping up to the pretty blonde teenager, Henry seemed even more enraged, "Tell your mother where you three days ago! Tell her how you gave yourself to that woodcutter Max!"

Valerie was terrified but it was obvious what he was saying was true.

"VALERIE!" Suzette called out loudly and at first the young women thought her mother was yelling in shock at the fact that she had slept with Max, but then Suzette stood holding a large stick of firewood from the pile against the wall for the fireplace..."RUN!"

As she yelled to her daughter, Suzette swung the club and hit Henry in the back of the head. His face twisted into a look of pain and his legs buckled.

"Don't you touch my daughter you bastard!" she screamed as Valerie ran past her towards the front door and she raised the block of wood a second time.

But before she could bring it down, Henry threw his right arm outward and struck Suzette in the gut..."WHOOPH!...the older woman grunted as he knocked the air from her.

"BITCH!" he snarled as he stood and brought his hand down across her face, laying Suzette out on the floor, unconscious.

Valerie had stopped at the front door and turned to see Henry emerge from the bedchamber. Fearing what might have happened to her mother, she knew she needed to escape to get help for them both.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran from the cabin with Henry pursuing her.

Passing a chair on the front porch of the house, Valerie grabbed it and pulled it over as she started down the stairs and into the forest clearing. As Henry ran out the doorway, he didn't see the chair laying across the threshold and stumbled over it and was sent rolling end over end down the stairs and landed in a heap on the cold ground. Looking up and in pain, he saw Valerie as she passed the edge of the trees and into the forest.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME VALERIE!" he screamed as he climbed to his feet and ran after her.

Valerie ran into the depths of the forest desperate to escape Henry who seemed to have gone mad. With the sun having set, the woods were dark and nearly impossible to navigate but she kept pushing forward even as the branches and brambles tore and ripped her skirt and bodice.

After several minutes, Valerie stopped and pressed her body against a tree as she thought she heard something. Panting loudly, she finally forced herself through her fear and turned to press on only to be shocked by Henry standing in the shadows.

"YAAAHHHH!" she screamed out startled by his sudden appearance, "HENRY...NO!"

The young man grabbed Valerie by the hair as she tried to flee again.

"I told you I'd catch you whore!"

"GYAH!" she screamed in pain as he yanked her back hard by the hair. Realizing she couldn't break free, Valerie turned and raked her nails across Henry's face, drawing bloods from two jagged cuts she inflicted.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled at her as he recoiled in pain but before Valerie could get more than a few feet, Henry grabbed her by the fabric of her dress and threw her hard against the tree she had used to hide herself moments before.

Touching his face and seeing the blood she had drawn from his cheek on his fingers he looked at Valerie with hatred, "You're gonna pay for this and more bitch!"

Henry approached with the knife he had used to slit her grandmother's throat in hand. Valerie was convinced he was going to do the same to her but she refused to beg for her life even though she was terrified of dying.

"Puuhhh!" Valerie spit in Henry's face, "Murderer! I hope they hang you, you bastard!"

She recoiled though as he held the knife up in front of her face. Reaching down, he grabbed the lip of Valerie's bodice and with a quick downward motion sliced through the fabric. The top of her dress fell open wide and then slid silently off her body and to the ground, leaving Valerie standing totally nude in the cold night air except for her large red cloak which she wore for warmth.

Henry stepped back as Valerie stood before him exposed and crying.

"Pl-please..." she began to whimper but Henry ignored her. He had dreamt of this moment, seeing her beautiful form naked to him.

And Valerie was beautiful.

She wasn't tall perhaps standing about five and half feet. Valerie's skin was pale, almost a milky white. Her hair was long and blonde and was being whipped in the cool winter winds of the forest. Valerie clutched at her breasts, covering them with her hand as she turned and lifted her right leg to cover her sex with her thigh as best as she could.

"Uncover yourself," Henry ordered as he felt his blood rising between his legs.

"Pu-pl-please don't ma..."

Henry lurched forward and slipped the blade of the knife under Valerie's chin ending her protest as she looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Do it!" he snarled at her and slowly Valerie seemed to realize she had no choice.

Lowering her hands ever so slowly, she revealed her large full breasts which dropped from her cupped fingers as she released them. Valerie's breasts were heavy and hung low of her chest. In the center of each was a small pebble sized brown nub each of which were erect due to the cold air swirling past them.

Grabbing her, Henry pulled Valerie against him pressing her body against his and feeling her tits against his chest finished what the sight of her had started and his cock went rigid in his pants. Reaching around, he took a handful of her round young buttocks, sinking his fingers of his empty hand into the firm yet supple flesh of her backside.

"Nnnooooo!" Valerie cried out as she tried to pull away from him as he molested her, forcing his face down into her hair and licking her neck as he felt her writhing against him.

"Stop, Henry, please!" she continued as even a naive young woman like her could see where this was heading.

Taking her by the hair, he held her at arm's length as he cut through the clasp off her cloak and as it fell he grabbed it and tossed it out over the rough forest floor. The cloak spread out and Henry followed it by roughly throwing Valerie down onto it.

"YAH!" she cried out again as she was forced to the ground, naked and helpless.

Before she knew what was happening, Henry was on top of her, pinning her down.

"God, I've dreamed of this moment Valerie. I was willing to wait until we were betrothed but since you've made it clear that won't happen, I'll take you anyway."

"Oh god! No! Henry, you can't!"

Henry began to laugh, "What?! You fuck Max and then plead innocence?!"

Henry took the knife and plunged it hard into the trunk of the tree they were laying beneath. Turning back to the sobbing girl sprawled before him, he grabbed her knees and forced them wide. This lead to a shriek from Valerie as she felt herself totally exposed as her legs were opened against her will. Henry paused for several seconds as he looked on her sex for the first time. The inside's of Valerie's thighs were the same pale white as the rest of her, if not even more so. In the center was the small pinkish cleft of her sex mound and the darker red of her opening. Atop this was a small tuft of pale yellow pubic hair.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Henry began to tug at his breeches and finally, after several moments, pulled the front apart and let his rock hard cock spring out. Valerie's eyes went wide as she saw his manhood right before her and she knew what he intended to do with it.

"NO! Please Henry, don't violate me like this! Not here...on the ground...NOT LIKE THIS!"

Henry pushed himself forward between Valerie's thighs and at the same time shoved her backwards onto the cloak. With one hand wrapped around Valerie's throat, he used his other to guide his cock towards her pussy. Almost before she had time to realize it was happening, he was inside her.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Valerie let out a long primal scream as she was violated. At the same time, Henry grunted as his eyes fell back in his head as he felt her warmth envelop his organ. Never before had he felt such a sensation and Henry had to hold himself back from thrusting wildly for fear he would be done after only a few strokes.

For Valerie, this was a true nightmare. She had just lost her virginity a few days prior, to Max, just as Henry had accused her of. And while superficially the two encounters were similar; outside, in the woods and on her cloak; in reality they couldn't have been more different. Valerie loved Max, always had. For years they had been sneaking off to kiss and touch each other.

While, their encounter a few days before had taken her virginity it was not the first time they had sexual contact. On several occasions, Valerie had used her slender fingers to bring Max to climax. She loved how he changed as she reached into his pants and began to fondle and massage his manhood; how his breathing grew deep and raspy, how his face twisted and how he moaned soft moans of pleasure. She was shocked at first at the change she could bring about in him and how his organ grew when she barely touched it.

The first time he came into her hand, she couldn't believe it. Some girls she knew would have been embarrassed and thought his eruption to be gross or dirty. And she knew that was the expected response. But it wasn't the one she had. Valerie had loved what had occurred. She loved how he could barely stand after she was done and how he begged her to do it again. She always played the demure girl, teasing and torturing Max every time. But the fact was she wanted to do it as much as he wanted her to.

But this, this was nothing like her gentle and loving experience with Max. This was rough and hard and violating. Henry was on top of her, thrusting hard and driving his sex organ into her. With each thrust, Valerie would yelp in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She beat her tiny fists on Henry's shoulders and back in some vain hope that she would beat him into submission but he hardly noticed her pathetic flailing.

With a particularly hard and deep push into her, Valerie felt a sharp shock of agony shoot through her...

"RRAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as Henry took her wrists and pinned them above her hands using only one of his large strong hands.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE HENRY STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she screamed again but he was fucking her like a wild animal.

Even in the freezing night air, sweat was dripping from his brow as he humped and fucked her with abandon.

"OH GOD VALERIE! This is even better than I imagined!" Henry breathed into her ear as he continued his rape of her.

With this being Henry's first time, it didn't take long, a few minutes at best, for him to climax. Given how quickly Max had finished their first time, Valerie would have been surprised by how long Henry had lasted if she had been paying attention. But as it was, it simply seemed to last an eternity.

Henry began to grunt and moan and his face took on the same expression that Valerie had seen in the moments before Max had lost control.

"UGH...HRUH...HU...HUNNNHHHHH!"

Henry closed his eyes as his free hand took a handful of tit and pinched so hard that Valerie winced in pain as he closed his eyes and his body tensed. Valerie felt a wet warm sensation inside her as Henry emptied himself into her cunt. After several more pumps, he collapsed and fell on top of her, his weight pinning Valerie to the ground. Both he and Valerie were panting and exhausted as she also sobbed. Seeming to reach her breaking point, she began to fight and flail underneath him...

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

He complied, rolling off and then up to his knees as he secured his pants over his manhood.

"You...you're going to p-pay for this!" she spat at him with real venom in her voice.

"Really?" Henry replied as he stood and pulled the dagger from the tree and turned to face her, "I doubt anyone will care about two dead whores like you and your mother!"

Grabbing Valerie's cloak, Henry cut two long strips of fabric from it. Taking her by the hair, he flipped her over onto her stomach, pausing to take in the sight of Valerie's perfectly shaped and plump rear. She started to protest but a quick show of the blade seemed to silence her. Taking her arms, he yanked them hard behind her back and quickly tied her wrists with one of the strips of red material. He followed by tying her ankles as well and laughed as Valerie let out a small whimper as she knew her predicament was getting worse not better.

Hoisting her petite body up, Henry tossed her roughly over his shoulder and headed back towards the cabin. Reaching the clearing, he saw Valerie's mother staggering from the front door, obviously still dazed from being knocked out by his punch to her face. Blood trickled from her nose and she was clearly disheveled.

Henry dropped Valerie into the dirt and she landed hard on the rough ground with a ...THUD! and a grunt of pain..."UGH!"

"SUZETTE!" Henry called out at her mother as he approached, "So glad you can join us!"

The fear was evident on Suzette's face as she saw Henry closing in on her again. She began to try to escape but only managed to stagger to the edge of the porch before Henry caught her and took her by the hair, yanking her up hard.

"YYYAAAAHHHH!" Suzette screamed as she was nearly dragged by her mother's murderer back towards the edge of the dark forest. As the two of them passed a fence post that had a length of rope looped around it, Henry paused momentarily and took the coiled rope with him.

"You're not getting away that easily whore!"

"Pl-please...Henry...please whatever you're going to do...have mercy on my daughter," she began to plead but Henry ignored her.

Reaching the bound body of Valerie who looked up through tear soaked eyes, Henry pulled his fist back and drove it into Suzette's gut..."WWHHOOMMMMPPPPP"...and she grunted as she dropped to her knees, unable to breathe.

The plan formed in Henry's mind almost immediately. He approached Valerie lying helpless and bound at his feet. Tying a slip knot in the end of the rope, he wrapped it around her neck before pulling her to her feet.

"Henry?" she sobbed, "What are you going to do?"

A wicked smile was all she got as a reply as he bent down and cut through the bonds around her ankles, freeing her legs.

"I want to watch you kick slut!"

"No Henry! Yo-you can't d-do this!"

Leaning in, he took a handful of her hair and pulled her to him. Kissing her hard, "Whose going to stop me? You?"

He laughed as she seemed to have no answer.

Grabbing the rope, Henry tossed it over a large and strong looking branch about ten feet over Valerie's head. What he was planning seemed to dawn on the poor girl for the first time and she began to plead...

"OH GOD! NO! Henry NO!"

"What was it you said Valerie? That I'd hang for what I did?...You first!"

Reaching up high on the rope, Henry pulled hard and hoisted Valerie several feet off the ground by the neck.

"MOTHER...GGGUUURRRRKKK!"

She screamed for the older woman but was cut off as her weight came down on her throat and she felt the rope tighten and squeeze her neck, cutting off her air and voice.

Immediately, Valerie began to struggle against her impending demise as she began to be strangled. Tying off the rope to a trunk of a small nearby tree, Henry stepped back to watch the show as Valerie jerked and writhed in a vain attempt to free herself. Her body began to spin round and round and was swinging wildly back and forth as she went into a panic.

Henry particularly enjoyed the sight of her magnificent tits as they flopped and bounced from her efforts. Valerie's face was turning a bright red as she was strangled to death by her own body weight. Her eyes began to bulge and she made a series of gurgling noises as her life neared its end.

"NO! VALERIE!" Suzette screamed from behind Henry, who quite frankly, had forgotten the woman was even there as he watched the beautiful sight of Valerie's death.

Seemingly spurred by the vision of her daughter, the older woman climbed to her feet and charged Henry..."YOU MONSTER!"...she screamed as she bore down on him. Reaching into his belt, Henry pulled his dagger free and as she reached him, drove it upward. The sharp tip plunged into the soft flesh of Suzette's gut, just above her navel.

"RRRAAAAYYYYAAAHHHH!" Valerie's mother let out a long scream of agony as she was impaled by the eight inch blade.

Jerking it free, Suzette clutched at her blood soaked dress covering the wound he had torn in her belly. Staggering backward several steps, Suzette's face twisted into a look of horrible pain. Dropping to her knees in the clearing, she reached out for the still flailing body of her child.

"Val...Valer..." she struggled to form the name of her daughter as Henry approached her.

Kneeling behind her, he took Suzette by the hair and pulled her head back.

Whispering in her ear, "See her? She'll be dead soon; just like you."

One look told her Henry was right. Valerie's movement's were subdued and she wasn't fighting anymore. Her legs were stiff and outstretched and as Suzette watched in horror, her daughter let out a high arching stream of urine as she went into what appeared her final throes of death.

Before Suzette could utter another pleading word, Henry raised the knife and placed it to her throat. With a hard pull to the side, he slid it across the soft skin of her neck and tore it open. Blood immediately began to spray from the wound as he sliced Suzette's throat open wide. Holding her head back, Henry let the red fluid flow from her as she made a series of wet gurgling sounds and in only a few seconds went slack as she died.

Almost simultaneously, Valerie stopped moving altogether and went limp, dangling and spinning slowly at the end of the rope. Her head was cocked to the side and her tongue drooping from the corner of her mouth as she too was clearly dead. Letting Suzette go, the woman slumped to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Henry stood from several long minutes, letting the cold air of the night whirl around him. He knew he should have been horrified by what he had done, but was wasn't. He was glad these two vile women were dead. Finally, they had paid for their sins and for what they had done to him and his family. Dragging both bodies back into the cabin, he stood a in the clearing as the flames he had set from the fireplace grew and eventually engulfed the house.

Once satisfied that the entire home would be reduced to ashes, Henry turned to make his way back to the village. He knew the three female's disappearance would be blamed on the wolf. As he turned to enter the dark forest, he said a small prayer that he would make it safely back to town but no matter what happened now, he was satisfied he had gotten justice.

The end.


End file.
